monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Howlina Clawdia Wolff
Howlina Clawdia Wolff, shortly named Howl, is daughter of famous were-wolfs. Howlina attends Monster High. She was created by Kawaii~Nerd and was made on a game that you can find here: http://www.dressupwho.com/clawdeen-wolf-hair-and-facial-12107.html Age: 19 Monster Parents: Famous Werewolves Killer Style: I like to wear anything that makes me comfortable and stylish. I like things bright and fashionable. I sometimes like to wear a necklace that has a H made from gold. Freaky Flaw: My fur. There's too much of it. One day, I might end up breaking my razor. And it'll be the furs fault. I sometimes shed. Which it totes embarrassing! It's like being a fraud! Pet: My parents say having a pet will make you happy, so I bought a cat and named it Goldie. Since I prefer gold than silver, I decided to name my feline after my favourite object. Favourite Activity: Singing and playing with my hair. I like to sing and do Karaoke. In a while, I like to make pancakes and have a little swim. I do yoga, which makes you feel peaceful and less-stressful. Because stress is just to stressful! Biggest Pet Peeve: Monsters saying I should leave Monster High, just because how spoilt I am. I mean, really. It's like some people have a problem with me. Like..what have I done wrong? Fav School Subject: Music, Physical Deaducation..all of them! Least Fav School Subject: What did I just say? I like ALL of the subjects! Favourite Food: Meat. Any kind. Mostly steak. I like to keep myself fit and healthy. If you eat meat or fruit, it'll make you as strong as the puny and weak kids. Favourite Colour: Gold..and purple! BFFs: I'm friends with lots of people! Personality Howlina is mostly likely to be on the bright side of things. She is protective when it comes to her friends being bullied. She is really spoilt, but isn't so mean as you'd expect a spoilt and rich girl to be. Howlina and her family used to be Gypsys. And she still kind of is. But she doesn't really own a caravan. Her parents do though. Howlina has a big family. And she has a huge problem with her fur. They mostly grow on the back of her legs, or on her elbows. Relationships Family Howlina's mom is a silver-wolf and her dad is a brown-wolf. They are famous for how extremely rich they are. The family lives in an expensive mansion. They own robots to act like servants, they own a swimming-pool (A BIG ONE!!), a gumball machine, a spa room, a limo and a long dining-table. The parents and Howlina also live with her 18 year old sister that is a Hippie and meditates outside all the time. Pet Howlina owns a dark red feline named Goldie. She can fly and she has sharp claws. She was found in a monster pet-shop. Her parents own a goldfish that can breathe on dry-land, can speak and can turn it's fins into wings. They named it Roger. Besties Howlina likes to be friends with popular guys and ghouls. She can't stand having to work with dorks and unpopular weirdos. It's only because she doesn't want to be embarrased. Romance Howlina has been out with 3 guys, but is currently taken by somebody that goes to Cresent Moon High. Gallery 5948-clawdeenwola.jpg|BASIC 5948-clawdeen.jpg|RANDOM OUTFIT Voice actor meme.jpg|VOICE ACTOR MEME Category:Kawaii~Nerd OCs Category:Werewolf Category:Females Category:Original Characters